


火烧云-02

by Thea_hg029



Category: Stony/Marvel
Genre: M/M, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_hg029/pseuds/Thea_hg029
Summary: 我来帮你，好男孩。张开腿。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 42





	火烧云-02

史蒂夫用一种复杂的眼神盯了托尼一会儿，然后弯下腰，把地上那条被他亲手拽下的水蓝色短裤捡起，轻轻放在托尼手边。  
他注意到自己伸手的时候，男孩踩在料理台上光洁的脚趾下意识蜷缩了起来，目光更加防备。  
这让史蒂夫的心里有些不太好受。

留下一句“等我”，史蒂夫转头大步走出门去。

托尼胡乱用小臂和手背擦掉了脸上的泪痕，把整张脸都抹得乱七八糟，然后听到了大门被用力地关上了，紧接着是机车发动的声音。  
当最后所有的声音都归于沉寂，托尼觉得自己的胃沉甸甸地坠了下去。  
他没有再哭，慢吞吞地放下两条尤带鲜红指痕的腿，挂在台沿，弓着腰背耷拉着脑袋坐了好一会儿。

直到太阳彻彻底底地沉下去，天边最后一抹血红的火烧云都被繁星盖过，托尼揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，跳下了料理台，没有去动那条狼狈的短裤，径直在黑暗中走出厨房回了房间。  
托尼用脚后跟带上了房门，然后拐去了洗漱间，打开灯的一瞬间他眯了眯眼，随即看到了镜子里的自己。

头发乱糟糟地耷拉在额前，两眼无精打采的，鼻头和唇被他哭得微肿，整张脸看上去苍白又滑稽。  
托尼勉强对镜子里糟透了的男孩做了个鬼脸，转头闷不作声地把白T恤从身上扒了下来，站进了浴缸里，拧开花洒。  
温热的水线洗刷着托尼的身子，他站在水汽蒸腾里紧闭起眼，又睁开。有温热的液体从他腿间滑落，托尼低头去看，清晰的血色从他大腿内侧滴落在脚面，又被温水飞快冲散，最后悉数流入出水口消失不见。

要不就站在这儿冲到它流完好了。  
托尼有些自暴自弃。  
反正再也没有人会管我在水里泡到几点，会不会着凉。

托尼站了许久，久到他的小腿都有些酸麻，洗漱间的门被轻轻敲响。  
像是怕被水声盖过，来人又加重力道敲了几下。  
托尼关了水，转过头去。

“托尼？”  
史蒂夫站在门外一室的黑暗里，紧了紧手里的塑料袋，听到水声消失赶紧出声。  
“我回来了。我去买了些你需要的东西，药店的医师说你不能就让它这样——”

门被猛地拉开了。

托尼的头发湿漉漉地滴着水，脸上身上还带着未擦净的水珠，裹着一团腥暖的水汽，面无表情地站在史蒂夫面前抬头看他。  
史蒂夫向下一扫，看到他腰间系着浴巾，松松垮垮地，足以见证主人打得有多着急。

“你不是走了吗。”  
托尼冷冷地问。

经历过成年的托尼斯塔克无休止的迷宫式口是心非的史蒂夫对此适应良好，甚至为这样熟悉的脾气露出了一个微笑。他将手里的塑料袋提起，在托尼面前晃了晃：“是啊，我去给你买点…咳，就，必需品。”

托尼盯着在他面前晃荡的袋子上那个大大的红十字标志看了一会儿，最终还是接了过来。  
他转头把塑料袋放在了洗漱台上，打开一一翻看里面的东西。一盒护理湿巾，一包暖贴，还有好几盒卫生棉条，大小不一。  
托尼拨弄东西的指头一顿，愣了足足有半分钟，然后举起其中一盒，转头用不敢置信的语气质问史蒂夫。  
“你给我——这个？”

“医师说这个比卫生棉要更加干净舒服。”  
史蒂夫看上去十分镇定，但耳尖还是透着浅浅的红色。

“想都别想！”  
托尼暴躁地尖叫出声。

“听着托尼，你得接受这个现实，你需要它…”史蒂夫有些尴尬，他尽量温和地劝导着：“医师说，如果你一直放任它…不管，我是说，流血，它会有感染的风险，你会生病。”  
托尼瞪着他，光洁的胸膛愤怒地一起一伏。  
“而且你总不能以后都在这段时间里不见人。”史蒂夫飞快补充。

托尼愤怒的目光肉眼可见地僵硬，随即颓丧软化。他低下头，捏着硬纸盒边沿的指尖用力到发白。  
史蒂夫无奈地看着这个男孩，他知道托尼会做出正确的选择，因为史蒂夫从来没看到过那个小胡子男人的裤子上有过血迹。——被敌人的血溅上去的不算。

“好吧。”  
托尼嘟囔的声音带着鼻音，听上去委屈极了。  
“你先出去。”

史蒂夫体贴地为托尼关上了门，然后背过身站在门口等他。

托尼等门关上了，盯着磨砂玻璃上影影绰绰的男人高大的影子看了一会儿，这才抿了抿唇，低头去看纸盒上的说明书。  
流程很简单，他记住了那几个步骤，然后拆开盒子拿出其中一根，单手拉开浴巾丢在一边。托尼光裸着身子抓着那根棉条，僵持了许久，最后才慢吞吞地把手往下摸去。

托尼把自己安静蜷缩在胯下的阴茎挪开，指尖又越过微凉的囊袋，摸上那两片肥嫩的肉唇。他的动作再次僵住。  
这么多年以来，托尼玩过自己的生殖器，手淫过不止一次，但在他刻意的忽略下，根本没有探索过另一套生殖器官的入口，更别提搞清楚它到底是什么构造。  
左右为难之下，托尼将棉条往嘴里一叼，爬上了洗漱台。

凉意从大理石面的洗漱台和他身体相贴的位置席卷而来，托尼打了个寒颤。  
他小心翼翼地换着姿势，最后选择面对洗漱台前宽大的镜面分开腿，一手撑在台面保持平衡，另一只手颤颤巍巍伸下去，用两个指头将藏在阴囊下的两片大阴唇分开。  
托尼的眼睛紧盯着镜中的自己，羞耻之余又硬着头皮努力分得更大，试图看清下身的构造，额前出了一层细密的薄汗。

一朵带血的肉花终于出现在层层褶皱之下。

托尼松了口气，抬手取下嘴里叼着的棉条，回忆着说明书上的流程图，将棉条的导管前段拉出，捏着中段向身下塞去。  
方才被暴力撑开的肉唇迅速合拢，托尼唯一空闲出的手抓着棉条无法继续将它们分开，于是只能凭借着记忆往那个出血的穴口里塞。但托尼的女性生殖器官本就发育得不算成熟，穴口甬道更是狭窄紧小，而托尼的手法又急切粗暴，直戳得娇嫩的阴户颤颤泛疼。  
托尼又疼又恼，眼里泛起些水汽，忍耐着并起腿的欲望，咬牙抽着凉气。

史蒂夫感谢自己的四倍听力，他分辨出托尼爬上了洗漱台，然后一直默不作声，呼吸频率却越来越快，到了最后嘶嘶地抽着气。他有些不安，出声询问。  
“托尼？“

托尼没有回答，而是发了狠似的将棉条导管竖起，对准了他记忆中的穴口位置用力一刺。  
巨大的疼痛瞬间戳破了他的勇气和狠心，托尼惨白着脸低呼出声，下唇被咬得几乎滴出血来。

史蒂夫没有错过这声痛呼，立刻转身敲响门。  
“托尼！“史蒂夫的语气担忧，“怎么了，我可以进来吗？”

托尼没有说话。  
他用力眨眨眼，挤去眼中的生理泪水，将前端沾了血的棉条挪到一边。  
好吧。托尼自暴自弃地想。随便你，好吧。

史蒂夫最终还是推门进来了。  
他看到身形单薄纤瘦的男孩坐在深色大理石台面上，浑身不着寸缕，在浴室的暖灯下泛着盈盈肉光，白得令人心颤。他看到纯洁如稚子的男孩两条光裸的长腿叉开，面对着宽大的镜面，裸露着自己的整个下身，脑袋耷拉着，一截细白的脖颈在毛茸茸的发尾下脆弱而惹人怜。  
史蒂夫一瞬间竟然有些后悔自己没有先换下这身制服再上楼，他不确定自己的制服上有没有沾染外界的脏尘污土，他害怕自己玷污了这具白而无暇的身子。  
但同时，一种更为强烈的欲望从他心底暴涨，直冲大脑，夺去了他所有的思绪。史蒂夫知道那是什么，那是他在多年之后就种下的种子，是无法靠近的绝望，是求不得的痛苦，是经年的痴心妄想。史蒂夫从不后悔自己留在了这里，他无比确定自己要的是什么。

托尼垂着头，错过了史蒂夫骤然幽深的视线。他吸了吸鼻子，低声说：“我放不进去。”

“我帮你。”  
史蒂夫说。  
他走到了洗漱台前，站在台面上那具婴儿般坦诚赤裸的身体后面，张开双臂虚拢起双腿大分的男孩，一只手轻巧取过托尼手中的棉条。

一个轻柔的吻落在托尼半湿的发顶。  
“我来帮你，好男孩，张开腿。”


End file.
